Squid of the Strike Witches
by Sky EXE
Summary: What would happen if Lynne found a Squid Girl on the beach on a rainy night? This starts right before Episode 3 of Season 1. No likey, no readey.


**Squid of the Strike Witches**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches or Squid Girl.**

**Chapter 1: Lynne's New Squiddy "Pet"**

It was a rainy night at the Strike Witches base as Lynne was walking down the beach wearing a raincoat, a depressed look on her face. _'Why am I the only Witch that doesn't have any magical talents?'_ Lynne thought to herself. She was about to continue, but then heard small feminine grunting, cutting off her train of thought. Looking down, Lynne was greeted to the sight of a one-inch tall… _thing_ trapped in a glass jar trying to climb out and failing to do so. Curious, Lynne picked up the jar with the thing still trapped inside and brought it back to her room.

* * *

Now that she got a closer look at the thing, it looked like a…Squid Girl, of some sort. The Squid Girl was also curiously looking back up at Lynne. Lynne tried to reach down the jar and grab the Squid Girl, but said squid was in a panic, struggling to get out of her grasp. Lynne sighed, and then tried to make the tiny girl fall into her open hand by picking up the jar and flipping it upside down. The girl slid down the jar, but grabbed the sides of the open end to keep from falling out. Lynne tried shaking the jar to get the Squid Girl to fall out, and when that didn't work she set the jar down on its side. The girl then stepped out, completely dizzy, and promptly passed out.

* * *

Waking up, the tiny girl found herself in a strange room. Getting up, she walked around until she hit an invisible wall. Rubbing her head in pain, she was about to investigate the invisible wall when a giant hand slapped the other side of the wall, causing the tiny girl to fall over in fright. Lowering her hand into the glass enclosure, Lynne was surprised when the squid ran away and smacked herself into the opposite glass wall. Recovering quickly, the Squid Girl backed herself into a corner as the giant hand approached, eyes closed. After waiting a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes to see that the hand had stopped. Lynne gave the tiny girl a kind smile.

Curious, the squid slowly raised a tentacle and quickly poked the hand. Seeing no reaction, she poked it two more times, and then wrapped a tentacle around a finger. The hand twitched, making the Squid Girl recall her tentacle. Lynne giggled at the tiny girl's reaction, and then used two fingers to resemble a dancer. The squid started to follow the movements curiously, and then got a smile on her face as she started to chase the "dancer". The hand suddenly opened up, making the tiny girl screech to a stop. The fingers then started to dance again, and the Squid Girl puffed out her cheeks in anger. She then used her front two tentacles to repeatedly hit the hand in front of her.

Lynne responded by rubbing her middle finger on the tiny girl's head. The squid, not expecting such kindness, blushed. Lynne then lowered her hand in front of the squid and made a gesture to climb on, which the Squid Girl eagerly did so. Running up Lynne's arm, the girl struggled to climb on top of Lynne's shoulder, but was able to thanks to Lynne helping her. The Squid Girl gave a happy smile to Lynne, who returned it with one of her own. The squid then looked down, and started to cry. Leaning her head closer to the tiny girl, Lynne heard a small growl coming from the squid's stomach.

Lowering the crying Squid Girl back into the glass enclosure, Lynne gave her a grain of sugar. Picking the grain off of the finger with two of her tentacles, the squid sniffed the offered sugar a few times before throwing it to the side and started to cry again. Thinking, Lynne dropped a small octopus tentacle in front of the tiny girl who started to fight with it. Taking out the octopus tentacle, Lynne offered the Squid Girl a few shrimp. The squid, upon seeing the shrimp, got stars in her eyes as she happily devoured the shrimp. Wanting more, the tiny girl looked at Lynne with an excited look, which earned her a smile from Lynne and more shrimp. The squid kept eating the shrimp until the bag Lynne was carrying was empty. Said girl then left the room and brought back a shrimp that was twice the size of the tiny girl. But Lynne was surprised when the Squid Girl ate the whole thing in three gulps, and was even more surprised when the squid wanted more.

Lynne left the room again, but this time she came back with a lobster ten times the size of the tiny girl. Dropping it, Lynne watched in amazement as the squid ate through it like a caterpillar eats a leaf. After eating the lobster, the Squid Girl plopped down on her back with a content smile while rubbing her full stomach. The squid's face then went blue, and she rolled around as her stomach started hurting. Sweatdropping, Lynne pulled out a bottle of Seirogan, a digestive drug imported from Fuso. Pulling out a single pill, Lynne struggled to make the tiny girl swallow it. Getting an idea, Lynne started to tickle the Squid Girl's sides, making her break out into laughter. Seeing her chance, Lynne flicked the pill into the squid's open mouth, making her swallow it.

The tiny girl blinked twice as her stomach pains suddenly went away. Lowering the squid back into the glass enclosure, Lynne sighed as the squid danced around. Lynne then sat up, realizing that the squid would need water to survive. Filling up a cup with water, Lynne added salt and made sure that it was like sea water before lowering the Squid Girl into the water. Said squid looked around curiously, before she tipped over and sank. Coming up quickly, the tiny girl struggled to remain on the surface, but Lynne dropped a pill holder **(the ones where you have to open up each pill individually, not sure what it's called)** into the water. Jumping onto it and landing on her back, the squid's eyes started to sparkle as she discovered what lounging was. Hearing something splashing into the water, the tiny girl turned her head, only to freak out at the sight of a floating pen in the shape of a shark. Watching the squid curiously, Lynne was amazed when the Squid Girl started to squirt squid ink at the pen. Said squid kept squirting ink until she ran out, and plopped down on the pill holder, tired.

Lynne giggled, and made a tiny bed that the squid can use. She placed the tiny bed next to her pillow, and with utmost care picked up the Squid Girl and gently tucked her into the bed. _'I need to think of a name.'_ Lynne thought to herself as she yawned. _'I know! How about Ika Musume?'_ Lynne, satisfied with Ika's new name, climbed into her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
